1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to light controllable thyristors and in particular to a novel thyristor structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light sensitive thyristors of the prior art have included main power thyristors and auxiliary thyristors in which the high shunt resistance of the auxiliary thyristor was achieved by a low doping of the p-base, or by n-doped ballast regions.